


Awards And Rewards

by TheAkkoSimp



Series: DiAkko: Together [1]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Established Diakko, Established Relationship, F/F, Includes some ideas/headcanons, No Angst, No Beta, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Takes place post-canon, including relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29221950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAkkoSimp/pseuds/TheAkkoSimp
Summary: A ceremony is being held at Luna Nova to award the research done by students to advance the craft of magic.With awards come rewards, and the night promises surprises and many feelings.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Series: DiAkko: Together [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145837
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	Awards And Rewards

Tonight was the night where the ceremony held by the joint efforts of the Magical Research and Studies Committee and Luna Nova Magical Academy was taking place.

The ceremony was being held to celebrate the new program of studies created in response to the massive boom in popularity heralded by the arrival of the new age of magic. Luna Nova had been chosen as the host due to the part that two of its students publicly played in saving the world and bringing forth this new age.

This new program meant that from now on, Luna Nova students in their final year of studies will need to submit a research paper. The topic was free to choose, as long as it involved magic and how to continue advancing the craft in this new age. Any branch was welcome to be studied.

If a student’s paper was chosen by the Committee, then that student will be awarded a prize. For this first-ever ceremony, that prize consisted of a diploma and the promise that the chosen research papers will see print in the most popular magazines in circulation, with full credit to the students.

An extra prize - one that was not advertised - was the possibility for students to find a lucrative job once they graduate. Even those whose papers weren’t chosen. A bit over two years into this new age of magic, an opportunity like that was beginning to become more and more sought after.

Diana, of course, knew what topic to choose for her research as soon as the announcement for the assignment was made. The aspect of magic that she sought to master: Healing.

With magic now being more readily available in the world, Diana took notice of its residues. There were places where magic remained in the environment, lasting longer than normal. They worked almost like a sponge. The difference between using residual magic and a person’s own magic was the vast amounts of the former that could be encountered in one place and the way in which it could be molded and applied.

To Diana, this meant that someone well-versed in the healing arts could potentially use that residual magic found in the environment to heal a surplus of people at any place, at any time, and perhaps even from any distance. It was something that deserved to be researched.

Diana had great help during these past twelve months ever since the instructions were given to them. Not only from the multitude of tomes that were part of the Cavendish Library but also by the staff of Luna Nova and her friends. But the one to help Diana the most was Akko, her girlfriend and best friend in the world.

Even though Akko’s strength didn’t lay in the field of Healing Magic, she still helped Diana in a myriad of ways.

When Diana hit a wall in her research, Akko cheered her up by suggesting a walk through the school or a trip to Blytonbury. Anything to take away Diana’s frustration and help her relax.

When Diana needed someone to talk about her research, Akko did just that. It wasn’t easy for her, of course, but that is what made her a great help. Akko asked Diana questions about the basic concept of the healing arts, and it served the purpose of helping Diana build a solid foundation for her research. And every now and then, Akko asked a question that gave pause to Diana, because it made her consider things from a different perspective.

When Diana finally managed to find some small success, Akko volunteered to be a test subject. Her girlfriend made small cuts on her fingers for Diana to practice, which was as far as Diana would allow her to go.

But the most important help that Akko provided was her love and belief in Diana. Akko truly believed that something as ambitious as what Diana hoped to accomplish could be done. That one day, Diana will be praised in every corner of the world for having started a new branch of Healing Magic.

Diana wakes up every day, knowing that she is blessed for having Akko in her life. 

The award ceremony began. Diana, alongside Hannah and Barbara who stood beside her, clapped politely when the names of her fellow students began to be called.

Sucy’s name was called. From what Akko told her, Sucy’s research involved the use of magically-infused soils to help in the growth of new types of mushrooms for potion brewing. Diana applauded with a bit more enthusiasm, an action that was mirrored by Hannah, but even more so by Barbara. Interesting.

As some more names were called, Diana couldn’t help but frown a bit when it seemed that Sucy would be the only one of Diana’s friends to get an award. She hadn’t had the opportunity to take a deep look into everyone else’s papers or their subjects, but Akko spent hours talking excitedly about Constanze and Amanda’s topics, which were the continued integration of magic and modern technology and the studies of how the new surplus of magic in the world could affect wind patterns and flying conditions respectively.

Diana dearly hoped that there wasn’t any sort of discrimination happening in the case of Constanze’s topic caused by the past actions of Croix Meridies. The German-born witch had friends who wouldn’t take well to that, and Diana included herself in that statement.

Any further thoughts about that took pause when Diana’s name was called. Diana smiled when Hannah and Barbara immediately congratulated her, and she took a moment to express her gratitude to them before she began to walk calmly towards the podium to receive her award as a new round of applause began.

A small smile broke through her neutral façade when she heard an applause trying to be louder than the others. She instantly knew who that was.

She was, of course, happy and proud of herself. Those long months of research had been worth the effort. Diana’s research paper titled _Residual Magic: Uses in the Advancement of the Healing Arts_ had won an award. Diana gracefully accepted her award, shaking the hand of the Chairwoman of the Committee, and bowing slightly in thanks to the staff of Luna Nova, who stood behind the panel before making her way back to her teammates.

As soon as Diana was back, Akko was there, having made her way towards where Diana’s team was standing.

“Congratulations, Diana!”

Diana’s smile grew as she returned the hug that Akko gave her, happily basking in Akko’s love. She would have gently scolded her girlfriend for breaking away from her team, but now that she thought about it, there’d be no such rule for this ceremony. If that was the case, then why should Diana turn down a hug from Akko? Especially during an occasion that merited it.

“Thank you, Akko,” Diana said, putting in her voice all the sincerity that she felt about saying those words, and was rewarded with a smile that Diana would consider as a much bigger and better prize than the diploma in her hand.

“Oh, I’m so happy for you, Diana! And for Sucy, too! Even though she hates these kinds of events. Hehe, you should have seen the look she made when her name was called,” Akko said, breaking into a quiet giggle. She opened her mouth, clearly about to say something else, but was interrupted.

 **"Next award!** ” the booming voice amplified by magic called. **“Atsuko Kagari!”**

Silence reigned through the hall.

Akko, with her mouth still open, froze entirely.

Diana was surprised. Oh, her surprise wasn’t born out of thinking that Akko’s paper was lacking in merit. As a matter of fact, Diana wasn’t even given the chance to read it by Akko herself, because her girlfriend insisted that her paper wasn't important, and that Diana should focus on her important research.

Diana had instantly and vehemently disagreed when Akko told her that, of course. Akko helped her plenty in her research. It was only fair that Diana returned the favor.

But Akko, her beloved Akko, is stubborn in a way that Diana has long since accepted in earnest and went to great lengths to avoid talking about the subject of her own research or asking for help from Diana. It really made Diana feel guilty. Not only did Akko help Diana in her research, but she also had to work on her own paper while also attending classes.

Wasn’t that an important aspect of their relationship? To help each other? 

In the end, faced with an Akko that refused to budge, Diana had admitted defeat with a sigh. Even though she trusted Akko, Diana could always request a copy from Headmistress Holbrooke after the ceremony to gratify her own curiosity.

That wouldn’t be necessary. Akko’s paper, by virtue of gaining an award, will be printed alongside Diana’s and the other students who also got awards.

“Akko, you heard that, right?” Barbara asked after she recovered from her own surprise. Her eyes darted around, taking notice of all the heads that turned, looking for Akko.

“I…” Oh, Akko’s current expression was to be committed to memory. “Did… did I just hear them calling my name?” her girlfriend finally managed to say.

“They did, Akko. And you are making them wait,” Hannah spoke, “Come on, I think Professor Finnelan is about to yell at you.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time…” Akko half whispered, half grumbled, but it seemed that her initial shock had passed, and now she looked doubtful. Diana wouldn’t allow that.

“Congratulations, Akko,” Diana spoke, smiling proudly at Akko, whose eyes shot towards her with a vulnerable look in them that made Diana wish that she could shield her girlfriend from the sea of eyes that had landed on her.

Hannah and Barbara hissed quietly, doing their best to shield Akko from the scrutinizing gazes. It was an action that Diana will forever thank them for because Akko certainly didn’t make things easier by having grown taller than them.

“Straighten yourself! Chin up and walk calmly. Mind your steps,” Hannah whispered hurriedly, gently turning Akko around so that she faced the podium.

“Come on, Akko. You have faced worse things!” Barbara added. Diana did her own part.

“Akko, I know you can do this.” Diana’s words were confident and resolute.

Akko turned to look at her, pressing her lips into a thin line, but she nodded slowly. Diana watched as Akko complied with Hannah’s suggestion, standing to her full height, and carefully walking to the podium. The students in her path parted to let her through.

“This had better not be some sort of prank that someone’s trying to pull, or else…” Hannah whispered, watching Akko reach the podium. Barbara nodded, and Diana agreed with her friend’s statement.

Diana was willing to go to great lengths for the friends that she’s made in the past years. For Akko, though, Diana would face the entire world. Observing the way Hannah and Barbara looked suspiciously at their surroundings for any signs of foul play told Diana that she wouldn’t be alone.

Akko stood rigidly facing the Chairwoman of the committee, Grenta Sloviskaya. She was a tall woman in her mid-forties with ashen hair and purple eyes, wearing a purple robe over a charcoal tunic. She smiled genially at Akko, and her eyes held an interest in them as she presented Akko with the diploma. She spoke with a heavy accent through the spell that amplified her voice 

“Atsuko Kagari, student at Luna Nova Magical Academy, and soon to be a full-fledged witch. It is this Committee’s honor to present you with this award for your splendid research. I'm happy to say that you have made many people rethink their thoughts on the topic of your research, myself included. Congratulations, Atsuko Kagari.”

“Akko…” Diana heard Hannah whisper. She felt a lump in her throat. Her dear Akko looked so shocked by those words. Diana prided herself in being able to translate what Akko said through her expressions.

 _“This can’t be real. This has to be a mistake!”_ That is what Akko was silently conveying. Diana felt a sob racked her body.

A clap broke through the silence. It was loud and attention-grabbing. Diana didn’t need to hear the voice belonging to those hands to know that it could only be one person.

“Wahoo! Niiiiiice, Akko!” The exuberant voice of Amanda yelled. At Diana's side, Hannah chuckled. It was like a dam breaking because it started a rumbling wave of applause. All of it directed towards Akko.

Diana quietly sobbed again. She felt Hannah and Barbara’s hands on her shoulders when Akko’s expression changed into, _“This isn’t a joke, right? You wouldn’t be so cruel, right?”_

Diana was aware that tears were falling down her face. She didn’t care. Akko turned towards everyone applauding her with wide, wonder-filled eyes. Her expression clearly saying one thing.

_“Oh. This is real.”_

Diana raised her own hands to join in the applause, clapping with more enthusiasm than she could ever recall. She glanced towards the section where the staff of Luna Nova stood. Diana’s eyes weren’t the only ones crying, as Professor Chariot du Nord proudly and unashamedly allowed her own tears to flow. And if Diana’s watered vision didn’t fail her, Professor Anne Finnelan’s eyes were also faintly misty.

Akko took the diploma from Sloviskaya carefully, holding it to her chest like a lifeline as she quickly bowed in thanks to the committee and to the school’s staff.

* * *

* * *

Akko’s was the last of the awards given. With that, the committee, led by Sloviskaya, thanked the students of Luna Nova for their work. After that, a party began. Tables full of food and drinks materialized, and people began to enjoy themselves.

Diana barely had time to wipe away her tears before many people congregated around her. Whether it was fellow students wishing to congratulate her or many of the invitees, who wished to further discuss the topic of Diana’s paper. Hannah and Barbara clearly disapproved when someone not from the school got too close to Diana’s personal space, but she assured them that everything was fine and that they should go enjoy the festivities.

It was after Diana finished talking with a group of admiring first years that her eyes roamed, searching for Akko. Diana found her girlfriend talking animatedly with a group of older witches that were part of the Committee. They seemed genuinely interested in what Akko was telling them.

Diana smiled, feeling so proud and happy for Akko. Yet at the same time, Diana felt her curiosity flare-up. She really wanted to know the contents of Akko’s paper.

Diana was about to walk towards Akko and wait for her to finish talking, but a voice stopped her.

“She’s quite interesting, that Atsuko Kagari.”

Diana slowly turned around, until she was looking at Grenta Sloviskaya. She really was a tall woman. Easily the tallest person in this event. Diana had to raise her head to see her face. The older woman was looking at Akko, and for a strange reason, Diana didn’t like that one bit.

“Ah, pardon me, Diana Cavendish,” Sloviskaya smiled. “Once again, allow me to express my congratulations. Your research is a game-changer.” Her words seemed genuine, but even as she said them, her eyes never left Akko. Diana couldn’t help the small frown that marred her face.

“Thank you, Chairwoman Sloviskaya,” Diana spoke with a pointed tone in an effort to pry the woman’s eyes away from Akko. It didn’t work.

“Say, what can you tell me about Atsuko Kagari, Diana Cavendish?” Sloviskaya asked with interest in her voice. Diana openly scowled at the woman, who either didn’t notice or didn’t care. Diana opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it when she really thought about that question.

She could spend hours trying to describe Akko and it wouldn’t be enough. Akko was the girl that Diana loved. Akko was Diana’s girlfriend. Akko was Diana’s best friend. Akko was many things. But Diana decided that none of that was to be shared with this woman, without caring at all how rude it may be.

“I see.”

Diana blinked, feeling perplexed. “Excuse me?” she asked the older witch. Sloviskaya’s eyes finally turned away from Akko to look down at Diana. The woman’s eyes were amused, and Diana felt her hands curl into fists. 

“It is nothing. Excuse me, Diana Cavendish. Once again, it was a pleasure to meet you and Atsuko Kagari as well,” Sloviskaya spoke in that heavy accent. She turned around, and Diana watched her go, letting out a breath that she wasn’t even aware she’d been holding.

What had that been about?

* * *

* * *

Diana was well and truly tired when the party ended. After that brief and strange encounter with Sloviskaya, many more people approached her. She thinks she shook hands with more people than any other time in her life, and she wasn’t even out of school yet.

A shiver ran down her spine. Perhaps she'll need to come up with an excuse to not shake people’s hands too often in the future. One that hopefully didn’t make her look or sound like an uptight jerk, as some would put it.

“Diana!”

“Akk-oof!”

Diana loved her girlfriend’s hugs, but she really needed to take into consideration the no small amount of physical strength that her arms possessed.

“Sorry! I didn’t hurt you, right?” Akko apologized. She was still holding her diploma. Diana left hers at one point in the care of her teammates, asking them to hold onto it for her while she took a brief break from talking to so many people.

Now that she thought about it, perhaps that wasn’t the best of ideas. Hannah’s been hanging out a lot with Amanda as of late, and Barbara has been hanging out more with Sucy by proxy of courting Lotte. She can briefly recall seeing the five of them crowding together, with Amanda and Sucy cackling while only Lotte seemed mildly alarmed by something.

Diana doesn’t think she’ll ever see that diploma again.

“I’m okay, Akko. How are you?” Diana asked, smiling at the happiness that just wouldn’t leave her girlfriend’s eyes.

“Honestly? I still can’t believe it,” Akko used her free hand to scratch the back of her head. Akko's eyes turned down towards the floor. “I… really wasn’t expecting that. I thought my paper would be handed back to me with a mocking letter.”

Diana ignored the flaring bout of anger at the mere thought of something like that happening to Akko because her curiosity was back in full. Since Akko was the one to bring up the topic…

“Akko, may I trouble you with a favor?” Diana requested, watching as a resolute expression formed on Akko’s face.

“Of course, Diana! What is it?”

Diana smiled, knowing that she could ask Akko for the world, and that Akko would somehow find a way to make that happen. Yet Diana only wanted something really simple.

“Will you show me your research paper?”

Akko’s resolute expression lasted for one second before turning into embarrassment.

“Um, are you sure? I, uh, well, isn’t it kinda late and- “

“Akko. Please.”

Akko didn’t last long against her request.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for part 2.
> 
> This was originally meant as an entry for February 1st's DiAkko Day, but that didn't end up happening in time. Mainly because I found out about DiAkko day on that very same day, haha.


End file.
